Statues
by Lord Giratina
Summary: Blues think about her and Red, and how much time is running out. Luckyshipping


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special.

A/N) this is a little short oneshot I though of. It's going to be really short. Like one page short or something. Enjoy. It's a Luckyshipping or Red/Blue (Green in the U.S. version).

Summary: Blues think about her and Red, and how much

(Blue's POV)

I look at the retreated figure of the boy…no wait, man I love. Red of Pallet Town, one of the Kanto Pokedexes, riding on his recently traded Charizard and by his side, the powerful clone of the Phantom Pokemon Mew, Mewtwo. They were going after the Team Rocket's Helicopter. I hope that I and the other get to were the helicopter is heading too quickly.

I recalled all my pokemon, I was proud of them, all them. I turn to see Green standing next to his recently traded Venasaur, or Red's Venasaur, Saur. My eyes tears up as Venasaurs' had it vines wrap around my parents and Professor Oak from the ruin Battle Tower lower half. I let my tears flow as I ran to them. As I ran, Saur release them from his vines after setting them on the ground, my parents ran to me, open their arms wide. I felt happier than I ever been. I thought I will never see my parents again after the legendary bird Ho-oh, who at the time was under the control under control of Mask of Ice or Pryce, took me away from them. The only time I felt very happy was when me and Red went on a small training trip. We both need to release the legendary bird trios that I capture to get over my phobia of birds.

I smile as I remember that…

(Blue's POV)_(Flashback)_

_Red and I were standing somewhere around Mt. Moon, where we just released Zapdos from my pokeball. I watch as the yellow spike feather bird of thunder fly off._

"_Well two down…one to go." Red said, meaning the last pokeball I have. I pulled it out and stared threw the visible red top part of it. In it was last, and in my opinion the hardest, legendary bird pokemon, Articuno. It stare right back at me with its red eyes before moving them to Red, who was still watching Zapdos. I look at him; I thought I could just stare at him forever._

_I knew that I was very cunning and tricky when I first met him. From selling him worthless stuff to stealing his badges and giving him fake ones. I know he forgave me, but I can't help being guilty. When Red final look turn at me with his cute boyish smile, I did my best to hold a blush that was coming on. I wish for that smile to look at me forever. I return his smile with on of my cute smiles, as he likes to call them. I offer him the pokeball. Red took the red and white ball and threw it up in the air._

"_Go, Articuno!" The ball open and from it a large majestic, large, blue bird appeared before them. It turn its body side way with its right wing facing them, then it lower it self and move it right wing out and move it, as if its wing was a way for them to climb upon it. Red smile, "After you, Blue." He said, I smile before climbing up on Articuno. He climbs up after I got on. I smile as I lean my back against his strong chest._

"_Let's go, Articuno!" we both said together, and Articuno flap its wings and took off to Seaform Islands…_

_(End of Flashback)_

My parents and I broke our embrace when Green told us that the Helicopter is heading to Viridian City. The Sailor told us to get on his boat quick so we can go to Vermillion City. I, my parents, Brinca, Green, and Oak ran to boat and the sailor took off.

While on the boat I began to muse about a few things. One) only two people know my secret love for Red. Two) there are two girls who like Red, as well. Third)…uh…I can't think up a third reason but I'm sure there is one. I knew I had my work cut out for me.

The two girls who like him are my best friend and the fourth Kanto Pokedex Holder, Yellow and the stupid Water-type Gym Leader, Misty. I know Yellow like Red, hell even the densest person can tell, that also mean that Red is way denser than that person…it just shock me.

Misty, like Yellow, also like Red, yet I can't help but hate Misty, her personality change since the battle against Mask of Ice/Pryce, Ho-oh and Lugia. She change form nice and helpful girl to spoil, arrogant, and pure stupid, think that she a very important because Suicune chose her. I mean Lt. Surge and Blaine didn't let the fact that the other Legendary dogs, Raikou and Entei, pick them too. Sure they took some credit, but they gave almost of credit to Gold the Perverted Butt Touchier, Silver the man I love as a brother and Crys.

Thinking about Silver made me move my thought to him and the other person who knows my secret. I remember that I told him when we accidentally got drunk when someone spikes the punch. I still think it was Brock, but I was sure.

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting near a table across Green, spike punch in our hands. Red was dancing with all the Pokemon. So was a very drunk Professor Oak, who kept hitting, shoving, stepping, and poking the Pokemon, that they attack him. By the end of the song, Oak was burned, shocked, whipped, Tackle, bitten, punch in you know where, and drench. Red, on the other hand, remains perfectly fine._

_Green and I were both just randomly saying things. Yellow was passed out on the couch because all her strength left her when we got back in Pallet Town. Out of nowhere, Green said drunk, "I like Yellow."_

_I began to crack up in laughter and Green join me as we laugh at each other and Red who was oddly dancing with Green's Charizard._

"_I like Red." I said without knowing I said it. Green look at me for a bit, trying to see if it was true. He open his mouth to say something, but the mention male crush walk up to us, Red was giggling and hiccupping when he walk over to us._

"_I hic got hic something to hic say hic off my hic chest." He said giggling after each hic up._

"_I l-l-l, what was that L word that people say?" He asks us while going in a very cute thinking pose. His was chewing his thumb and was looking up._

"_L-Loser?" Green asks._

"_Lighting?"_

"_La Chicka-Chicka Bang-Bang Baby?" We all turn to the very more drunk Oak who was standing next to us, perfectly health._

"_No, wait I remember it's called love." Red said with an I-Remember look on his face. He then turn to us and said…_

"_I love you guys, like a lot." He said using his arms as an example by spreading them out wide. Green had started to giggle and smiled and walk up to Red._

"_I love you too, Red." He as he and Red embrace each other. Green then broke it first and said… "Well I'm going to make out with that hot girl over there." He said pointing to the still sleeping Yellow. He just made where his grandfather was, when he collapse next and fell on the floor next to his now clothes less except for boxer grandfather. _

_Red then turns his attention to me._

"_I love you too! Blue!" Red said waving his arms around before grabbing me and kiss me deeply…_

_(End of Flashback)_

I could hardly remember that night after that kiss. I do believe that I saw Red and Giovanni doing arm wrestling, hip hop dance off, and pretty much anything that involve who was the best, but I wasn't sure if that was real or a dream. My musing came to an end when the boat reaches Vermillion City; I quickly got out Jiggly pokeball.

"Go, Jiggly!" I yelled as I threw the ball and I open up and out came a pink and white oval shape pokemon with rabbit's ears and big green eyes. Knowing what to do it inhale air and blew up like a big balloon. Myself and Green, who look like he didn't want to do it, grabs its legs and it flew to Team Rocket Helicopter, which was looking like a stadium then a helicopter.

When we got to Viridian Gym, Yellow laid on the ground defeated. We hurry over there hoping that she okay. And explosion was heard as Silver and Giovanni, the former Gym Leader of Viridian City, Leader of Team Rocket, and Ground-type specialist. I look at them, I notice that Giovanni was almost naked, but was burnt very badly. I turn as the helicopter/stadium fell into the ground. I fell my heart drop when I didn't see Red come out.

_He…can't be…he can't be dead._ I thought over my head, until a blast rip threw the metal door from the side, and Red, with all his pokemon, Mewtwo, and a shocker the space virus mutant, Deoxys. All them with big smile on there faces, well except for Deoxys who doesn't have lips. I smile with happiness.

After a little talking about what that ends with Yellow being in Red's strong arms. I felt the feeling of jealous crept into my heart. I knew, just by looking at that, my time was running out. But before I have a chance to do anything, that ugly evil woman, Sird, show up and fired a beam to capture Deoxys, but we counter it before it hit Deoxys.

We cheered, until I felt something. My legs they couldn't move! I look down at my legs, when I scream! My legs, feats, sock ands shoes were turning into stone. Look around as the same thing happen to Red, Yellow, Green, and Silver. I say my goodbyes to Silver and to stay good bye to Green and Red, but both were already turn to stone.

I guess I ran out of time, soon my love will never be with me, or know I love him so much. Never. Because…

_Time has turned us into Statues…_

A/N well that it, R/R.


End file.
